thecastlerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakinzhu Strife
Jakinzhu is an Anti-Clone that was created by an unknown scientist, and eventually died and was cloned by Cluxod. He is number L(50) within the Organization, one of the few people who have or remember their number. He is a scientist who specializes in potioncrafting, and is controlled by the Parentheses God. He is one of the Thirteen Lords. Weapons/Abilities Jakinzhu's attribute is Acid, which allows him to create acid to dissolve through objects(or people.), to play with the acidity in people's blood to cause them pain, or more. This magic is very powerful, likely to make up for Jakinzhu's lack of physical strength. Like many residents of the Castle, his most popular choice of weapon is a katana. Jakinzhu is also the holder of the Holy Lightning Key, allowing him to use power over Holy Lightning. Relationships Nameru Strife Once considering Jakinzhu her big brother, it didn't take long for them to become close. He has been seen protecting her several times, especially during the time periods that she was turned into a Chibi/Small Child. Eventually their relationship went beyond that of siblings, and they dated for a small period of time. Afterwards, they broke-up (nearly costing Jakinzhu his life), and decided to see other people. Soon after, they discovered that Nameru was pregnant with Jakinzhu's twins, Cherda and Shirtuh. Acinu Mrakhan Acinu first showed up as a friendly girl who very quickly became close friends with Jakinzhu, until the latter discovered that Acinu was created in order to oppose Jakinzhu in the first place. After a small amount of work, Jakinzhu edited the effects of the Acidic Neutralization Emblem to instead hurt Vexen. As an effect, Vexen no longer held control over Acinu, who grew closer to Jakinzhu and soon they began to date. The relationship was fairly short as Acinu was shown to be more violent and untrustworthy than she had originally seemed. Later, Acinu had dated Dragand, and seemed to have just as much loyalty issues as him. She soon cheated on Dragand with Jakinzhu, who had formed a rivalry with the former. Once news of this reached Dragand, he broke up with her, and she resumed dating Jakinzhu. This ended not too long later as Acinu attempted to cheat on Jakinzhu with Ferdac. Vexen Kryos Jakinzhu is Vexen's current main victim to love. Jakinzhu honestly hates him, though they have slept together on occasions, mostly due to complete accident or for a deal. He enjoys testing his newer potions, especially if they are painful, on Vexen, leaving the latter almost always overpowered by Jakinzhu. Of course, Vexen denies it. Vexen and Jakinzhu were also roommates in college and took several classes together. One instance of the two sleeping together for a deal seems to have resulted in Vexen's second pregnancy(Yeah, he's a guy. Nope, we don't get it.) with Jakinzhu's daughter, Kryna. Vexen and Jakinzhu were the main cause of the Timestream Kingdom sub-arc, in which their alternate selves were the king and queen(as Vexen was female in the alternate timestream) of not just the Castle, but the universe.This was caused by Vexen's wanting Jakinzhu not to hate him, and instead going back in time with help of the Time Emblem to reverse various squabbles between the two in grade school. Mira Jakinzhite Mira was originally created by and is a cousin to Jakinzhu. Due to them spending so much time together, they eventually become infatuated with eachother and started dating. It ended when Vexen, who had possessed Jakinzhu's body at the time, threw Jakinzhu, who was in Chibi Nix's body, out a window. Mira simply thought that Jakinzhu had turned cruel, and refused to date him. One of the many reasons Jakinzhu hates Vexen. Also, from that point forward, Jakinzhu has been mocked by the other inhabitants of the castle by being threatened to be thrown out a window. Appearance/Personality Appearance? He's sexy. That's all you need to know. Personality? A complete jerkface. With a slight sexy side. That's all you need to know. Category:Anti-Clone Category:Scientist Category:Jakinzhite Category:Clone Category:Parentheses God's Character Category:Potioncrafter